


Camp Dumbass

by starprincejimin



Category: ASTRO (Band), Mamamoo, NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Angst, Cute Kim Taehyung | V, Established Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Korean American Kpop Idols, M/M, Minor Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo, Minor Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Minor Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Shy Jeon Jungkook, Slow Burn, taekook is main ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 14:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starprincejimin/pseuds/starprincejimin
Summary: Jeongguk is forced by his mother to attend a summer camp in Seoul, for Korean-Americans. He wasn't expecting a trip he was dreading to be flipped around by 6 others and one of them in particular. Kim Taehyung.or, summer camp au where all my fav bands are from America and become friends with this silly fic.





	Camp Dumbass

**Author's Note:**

> im writing this with my friend who is my beta for this. sorry if the geography of Seoul isn't very accurate just go along with it.

The summer in California is hot. Dry, hot, and annoying. People in california during the summer are always by a body of water. Keeping cool, and hanging out with friends is  what summer is all about. Jeon Jeongguk _strongly_ agrees with one of those: keeping cool.

Jeongguk isn’t one to hang out in the hot and be outside. He’d much rather stay inside with the nice AC and do his own thing, so you can imagine what it was like to hear his mother tell him he’s going all the way to South Korea for a two month summer camp.

“What do you mean I’m going to a summer camp? For _two_ months!” Jeongguk questions his mother, eyebrows pulled together.

“It’s a lovely camp for Korean-Americans! Guk I want you to go to learn more about our culture,” his mother responds calmly.

“Why can’t _you_ just teach me that?” he whines. He does not like the idea of going to another country across the world, away from his friends and family for _two fucking months_.

“This conversation is over. You’re going Jeongguk. You leave in a week.” Jeongguk groans as he pulls on his hair. This is going to be a _long_ week.

 

The week passed faster than it should have. Jeongguk was now in the car with his headphones on, trying to focus on the music instead of the annoyance that is now sitting at the bottom of his throat. Jeongguk loves his mom, he really does. For as long as he can remember it was always his mom and him. She was his anchor that kept him grounded, and he appreciated her. However, that doesn’t mean he can’t be upset that his mother is sending him off to some _stupid_ summer camp.

“Guk, you need to stop pouting. We’re almost at the airport,” she said, tugging one of his earbuds out.

“Do I really _have_ to go? I wouldn’t want you to be lonely!”

“Jeongguk.”

“Haeun.”

His mother roles her eyes at her son, chuckling a little, because why is her son so _stubborn_ ? Jeongguk groans loudly and looks out the window. The airport was now in direct sight, and the feeling he got in his stomach from it was something in between anxious and excitement. He was _not_ excited, but somehow he was at the same time.

 

* * *

 

Saying bye to his mom was the worst part. Haeun teared up at her son, who was walking into the line to get on the plane. Jeongguk waved at his mom one last time before he pulled his suitcase, and walked forward to the desk worker. She scanned his ticket and he followed the others who were walking to the plane entrance. Once he got to his seat in first class, he thought _mother would buy me first class,_ as he sat down. Haeun is a well-known lawyer where they live and that has many perks, being financially stable one of them. He recalls the instructions his mother had given him about getting to the camp after the flight.

_“I have booked a driver to pick you up from the airport, and escort you to the camp,” Haeun reminded Jeongguk as they sat down, waiting for Jeongguk’s turn to board. Jeongguk just nods in response and leans his head on his mother's shoulder to take a nap as she threads her fingers through his hair._

He puts on his headphones, and plays his playlist and gets ready to sleep for the majority of the flight.

 

* * *

 

Once the plane lands, he regrets not keeping up with his korean. Jeongguk has perfect understanding when someone speaks korean, but when it comes to reading and speaking it, he struggles. He follows the maps and signs in english, hoping that it’ll take him wherever he needs to go. Walking through the crowd, he spots a middle aged man holding a sign with his name on it. Jeongguk carefully walks up to the man and lets him know who he is.

The car ride is mildly long, lasting around an hour and a half. Seoul is a gorgeous city with skyscrapers touching the smoggy sky, mountains in the distance, and buzzing with life of the people around him. The mountains slowly creep closer and closer until he is surrounded by greenery. The car stops as they arrive at a small area of cleared land with eight good-sized cabins and one big building in the center.

“Mr. Jeon your destination is here.” Jeongguk thanked the driver and walked to the main building.

The main building, a wood cabin, has ivory vines scaling the walls, and large, tall windows. Inside, everything isn’t outdated, but it isn’t modern. The atmosphere has a warm, happy feeling, that is infectious. There are many teenagers around talking to one another making friends, something Jeongguk wasn’t looking forward to. He walks up to the man checking people in with a small smile on his face.

“Hi, my name is Jeon Jeongguk. Is this where we’re supposed to check in?” Jeongguk asks, anxiety sewed in his words.

“Hi Jeongguk, I’m Hyunsoo! This is the correct place to check in! Give me a second and I will get you settled!” Jeongguk cringes at his over-the-top enthusiasm, and tries to hide it with a smile. “Okay Jeongguk, you’re in cabin two. Over there is who you’re sharing it with. The cabin leader will help you to the cabin.”

“Thank you,” Jeongguk nods and walks away towards the group of boys the man pointed out before. There are five other boys, standing and chatting with each other. He slowly approaches, and they all look at him with bright smiles.

“Hey, I’m Doyoung. I’m a senior.” Doyoung, the tall boy with black hair, extends his hand and Jeongguk shakes it.

“Jeongguk. I’m a junior.” His voice shakes a little, but he gathers it back together and looks over to the other boys.

“Yoongi, I’m a senior and also the cabin leader,” a shorter boy says nodding his head towards the younger. He is wearing all black, including his hair, and glasses. _Seems like my kind of friend._ Jeongguk quickly learns that the light brown haired boy standing there is Jaehyun, and the boy next to him is Minhyuk, who are both juniors. Then there is Taeil who is a senior, that has a very kind smile and bright eyes.

“Since we’re all here, why don’t we go to the cabin and settle in?” Doyoung looks over to Yoongi, who agrees with a hum and a nod. Their cabin was smaller than the main building, but that is to be expected. The ceiling is high and so are the windows, the inside has dark hardwood floors, and three bunk beds inside.

“Yoongi you can have the bottom here, and I’ll have the top.” Taeil points at a pair of bunk beds to the right. “Jeongguk and Jaehyun you guys take that one, and Doyoung and Minhyuk you take that one.” The other boys quickly agree and go to their respective spots.

“Hey, I’ll take the top bunk,” Jaehyun says, setting his bag down, “unless you want it?” Jeongguk shakes his head, and sits down on the bottom bed. He pulls his phone out, and dials his mother’s number.

“Hey, Mom,” Jeongguk says quietly, after she picks up.

“Hey sweetheart, what are you doing right now?”

“I just got to my cabin. I met my cabin mates.” Jeongguk fiddles with his jeans, picking the lint, “It’s not as bad as I thought,” he adds the last part quickly.

“See I knew it! I’m glad you are having a good time. I miss you and love you very much, don’t forget.”

“I won’t, I love and miss you too.” Jeongguk feels a tap on his shoulder from Doyoung who is pointing towards the door, “Hey mom I have to go now, I’ll text you before I go to bed, okay?”

“Okay sweetie, I’ll talk to you soon.” Jeongguk hangs up, and focuses back on Doyoung.

“We have to go back to the main building, we’re going to have lunch.” Jeongguk nods and walks alongside Yoongi and Jaehyun. As they reached the main building, Yoongi spoke to Jeongguk: “I really didn’t want to be here, but my parents insisted. I’m from New York, what about you?”

“California. My mother forced me also.” They lock eyes for a second and look away, a mutual feeling of friendship building within both of them. Jeongguk looks around, and spots many teenagers ranging from freshman to seniors. His eyes land on one person in specific. He was talking to another boy, and using hand gestures like his life depended on it.

The boy was tanned a sweet golden color, with silver hair. The blue blouse he was wearing hung low, revealing his defined collarbones. The black ripped shorts he was wearing showed off his long, tan legs. The boy throws his head back in laughter and his eyes form crescent moons as laughs. When he looks forward again, he meets Jeongguk’s eyes and gives a small smile.

The tips of Jeongguk’s ears burns red, and he looks down. He looks towards his cabin mates, and sees them chatting along with another cabin group. Yoongi shoves his shoulder to gain his attention, and he looks over.

“I saw you blush after Taehyung looked at you.” Yoongi smirks, eyes questioning him. 

“Taehyung?”

“The boy with the silver hair you were eyeing. He comes every year, he’s a junior this year. I’ve been friends with him since he came his freshman year.”

Jeongguk blushes even more, now that he was caught staring. He nods and adverts his eyes back to the other boys. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees the boy from earlier and two others walking over.

“Yoongi!” A short pink hair boy bounces over, and smothers Yoongi in a hug. Yoongi responds to the hug, and laughs, revealing a gummy smile.

“Minnie you’re going to break Yoongi!” Taehyung giggles, tearing the other boy off of Yoongi. “Hyung! I’ve missed you so much!”

“Hey hyung, long time no see. Minnie here never stops talking about you,” the taller of the three speaks up.

“Hobi!” Jimin gasps, pushing the orange haired boy standing next to them. “Namjoon and Seokjin hyungs are here also, have you seen them yet?”

Yoongi shakes his head, and Jeongguk swears he sees him blush. _That will come up in later conversations._ “Minnie, Tae, Hobi, this is Jeongguk. He is in my cabin this year, he is a junior.”

“Hi, nice to meet you.” Jeongguk hums, looking at the new boys. He learns that the pink haired boy is named Jimin, and the ginger is Hoseok. His eyes meet Taehyung’s again and he holds his gaze.

“Yoongi!” The voice tears Jeongguk’s attention from Taehyung, and he sees a two tall, dark hair boys make their way over.

“Namjoon! Seokjin!” Yoongi waves, showing off his smile, “This is Jeongguk. I was just introducing him to the others.”

The tall boys dubbed Namjoon and Seokjin wave at Jeongguk with warm smiles. He nods with a small smile on his face. He had no idea Yoongi had so many friends.

Jeongguk has a feeling this is going to be a _long_ two months.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading the first chapter!!!! this will be updated every Monday until complete! leave comments for constructive criticism please, it is very welcome!
> 
> my twitter is @starprincjimin


End file.
